


S.A.N.D.I

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, sebuah kode, teka-teki sederhana
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: "Rumit sekali! Apa sih yang anak itu ingin sampaikan?"Spesial untuk #Fallentinevent





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> “Saya tak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini”
> 
> -Untuk #Fallentinevent [ Prompt ●Hidden laugh ●I do ]
> 
> -Untuk ulang tahun Letnan Sakuma yang telat sebulan

_Pukul Sebelas malam._

Bagi kebanyakan orang, bergelung dalam selimut di ranjang, melanglang buana mimpi dalam dunia alternatif jauh dari sayatan kenyataan, adalah pilihan rasional. Pun dengan duduk malas di sofa, menonton televisi dan tenggelam dalam haru biru tayangan drama –sebuah alternatif berbeda, sebentuk pelarian dari kekejaman dunia; juga peralihan yang manjur. Usai seharian bergumul dengan penat dan ingar-bingar kehidupan urban.

Semua tak ada yang menarik perhatain Sakuma, setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Pria itu terduduk pasrah di kaki sofa. Kaki berselonjor. Dahi ditekuk berlipat-lipat. Helaan napas kerap terdengar. Air mukanya menjelaskan seberapa besar frustasi yang mendera.

Kilas balik menuju siang hari saat jam pelajaran sekolah usai.

 

*** 

 

“Sensei...” siswa tampan itu berbisik lembut, berdiri menumpukan dagu dengan satu tangan di atas meja guru. Ia berusaha menarik atensi sang guru yang sibuk menumpuk buku dan membubuhkan tinta. Kelas kosong menyisakan mereka berdua. Sakuma menggumam, mengangkat alis berisyarat –apa keperluanmu- tanpa mengalihkan fokus.

“Bisa baca pesanku ini?” Sakuma mengalihkan tatapan dari buku yang ditelusurinya. Ia mengernyit. Senyum penuh arti tersungging dari bibir pemuda bersurai coklat yang mengedipkan sebelah mata. Secarik kertas bertorehkan dua baris huruf kapital yang diacak dilambai-lambaikan di depan matanya.

“Tidak bisa, Miyoshi.”

“Ah, _masa’_ begini saja Sensei tidak bisa? Aku kecewa punya guru seperti-”

“Baiklah, berikan kertasnya,” pria dengan manik serupa langit malam menghela napas, “akan kucari tahu nanti.”

Miyoshi meletakkan kertas di ujung meja. Senyum puas terpulas di wajahnya. “Janji ya, sensei; tepat pukul dua belas malam nanti, pesan itu harus sudah dipecahkan. Atau sensei tidak lagi kuakui.” Ujar Miyoshi penuh penekanan. Ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan Sensei kebanggaan _D-Class_ yang mendesah frustasi.

Nyalinya kembali diuji dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi.

Setelah kesekian hitungan -Sakuma tak tahu- ada saja ulah anak itu yang membuat kepala berdenyut nyeri. Kali ini apa lagi?

 

 ***

 

Pening. Sakuma horror memelototi potongan kertas. Memutar otak melacak (mesin) pemecah teka-teki, mengutuki dalang penggagas enkripsi -yang menurutnya- serumit enigma dari masa Perang Dunia II.

Beragam uji coba diteliti Sakuma demi deretan kalimat (absurd) itu. Membongkar pasang; mengacak huruf-huruf, menyusunnya menjadi prakata yang sekiranya mudah dipahami. Hingga berselancar mengkaji secuil kriptologi yang berceceran dan tak sedikitpun menjangkau nalarnya.

Buntu. Guru muda yang terancam _tak diakui_ belum berhasil menemukan satupun kunci pembuka kode. Ia mengacak helai jelaganya. _Rumit sekali! Apa sih yang anak itu ingin sampaikan?_

Sudut matanya melirik jam dinding. Busur pendek hampir menyapa angka dua belas, sementara panah yang lebih panjang menunjuk angka sembilan. Lima belas menit menuju waktu yang dijanjikan.

Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar balkon. Mendinginkan kepala. Angin malam mengipasinya, mengalirkan hawa sejuk ke persendian dan ubun-ubun, meresap ke otak yang terasa hampir mendidih. Deru kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan komplek menjelma melodi penenang.

Dari atas balkon, supermarket yang masih ramai di seberang jalan menarik fokus netra malam. Beberapa sepeda motor terparkir rapat berjejeran. Seorang security menggeser tatanan kendaraan roda dua itu, memindahkan salah satu ke sisi lain saat sebuah mobil bergabung memasuki pelataran parkir.

Sakuma terkesiap. Kunci itu... menggeser dan memindah!

 

Dipenuhi harap dan cemas, Sakuma meraih pena dan secarik kertas. Satu persatu, ia mengurai huruf-huruf lantas menggandengkannya dengan huruf lain yang mengiringi sesuai urutan abjad. Jadilah huruf I digantikan oleh H, abjad B tergeser oleh A, huruf Q dihapus menjadi P, terus sampai tuntas.

Sakuma terkesima.

Dengan perasaan berdebar, ia mengeja coretan pesan rahasia yang berhasil dibongkar. Bola mata berkilat senang. Hatinya buncah oleh hangat. Keresahan menguap tanpa bekas.

 

 

Guru muda yang kini berwajah sumringah memahami alasan murid –tersayangnya- ‘memberi tugas’ konyol dengan syarat begitu absurd. Sekarang –tepatnya, melihat kedua busur penunjuk waktu mengarah tepat ke angka dua belas- adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Sakuma hampir tidak ingat, jika saja bukan Miyoshi yang datang membawa ‘hadiah.’

Ya, hadiah ulang tahun terindah dari murid pembawa –ia sendiri bingung antara kesialan atau- keberuntungan.

Ada keganjilan dalam benak; darimana muridnya yang narsis –tapi cerdas- itu mengetahui hari penting ini? yang teralihkan oleh dering notifikasi ponsel. Senyum lebar terbit di wajah letih. _Anak ini benar-benar!_

 

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Dapat inspirasi membuat pesan bersandi sederhana dari novel Digital Fortress karya Dan Brown.
> 
> Ternyata saya belum mau berhenti ngerecehin OTP Blueberry-Mocca (?) yang satu ini XD  
> Maret kemarin bulan SakuMiyo, tepatnya tanggal 4 Miyoshi's-day dan tanggal 9 Sakuma's-day. Terlambat sebulan karena idenya baru muncul sekarang.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
